User talk:Hellkaiserryo12
This page is manually archived. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Doctor Who Hey, did you see the recent trailer for the next Doctor Who episode? User: Dr. Anonymous1 18:10, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :I saw a teaser trailer for all of series 7 if that's what you mean. I'm really excited!! [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:47, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'm particularly interested in the first one (Dalek maniac that I am). I'll admit that I was more than a little sceptical when Steven Moffat said in an interview that he's keeping the RTD Daleks, and just making those clunky rainbow ones an officer class, but he really meant it! Let's hope it stays that way. But the title really makes you wonder, doesn't it? "Asylum of the Daleks". What, will it be about this prison where all insane Daleks have been going for centuries, and now they're organising a breakout? What's your take on that? User: Dr. Anonymous1 20:01, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, i'm excited about that one too. It's interesting because Daleks don't seem the type to keep an asylum. You'd think insane Daleks would be exterminated because they wouldn't be considered useful. I'm glad the RTD Daleks are being kept although the new ones have grown on me a little. It's difficult to guess anything because Moffat's writing style is pretty much impossible to predict. But i can't wait to see what happens. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:14, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, as much as I dislike them, the New Paradigm Daleks have their advantages: I definitely like the new shoulder section, and they do look better when they're taller. But... BIG... FRIGGIN'... ARSES??!! I'm sorry, I can't stand those enormous rear ends. Now you know why all promo pics of those things are from the front. If they got rid of those oversized rectums, and made the colour-coding a bit more metallic and less rainbow-y, I think I could actually live with the new Daleks. Till then, though, RTD for me. User: Dr. Anonymous1 20:22, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Template test Orange phazon One last thing, why is the orange phazon's article called "red phazon"? It's obviously orange.Bladiumdragon (talk) 19:40, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :It's the name from the Prime guide. We try to use official sources over fan-made names. As it's the only source we have, we have to use that over the name "orange Phazon", which was fanmade. I'm sure there's an animal that has a colour in it's name that isn't necessarily that colour... although I can't think of it at the moment. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:47, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ::The Red squirrel! [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:51, August 22, 2012 (UTC) My bad Ok my bad, i havent been on a wiki in a few months. Anyway can you repost it so I can copy it to a blog? I will then delete it or remove it myself? Thanks. I love metroid. Mabey even you could help? Stevenator Sand Thanks. Stevenator Sand Story The "story" is that the metroids want revenge for Samus Killing Mother Brain. So there will be enemys that "they" placed and they will be in other worlds. You are still Samus trying to kill Mother Brain. Just its suppost to be harer with several level edits. Stevenator Sand Diagonal Bomb Jump Next time you're here, do you think you could comment on the merge proposal for Diagonal Bomb Jump? --Mr. Anon (talk) 23:37, September 16, 2012 (UTC) When you can, please comment here and here. --Mr. Anon (talk) 17:14, September 23, 2012 (UTC) I noticed you talked about opposing some of the cosplayer pages here. They are the source of a discussion which you can find here if you'd like to take part. --Mr. Anon (talk) 20:58, October 18, 2012 (UTC) About SR388 Article I had a question regarding the article on here, SR388. I'm not sure really who to ask this question to, but I saw you were an Admin and contributed to the MP3 article...I thought the article's talkpage, but I wanted to ask the question directly if that's alright. Anyways, I went over it, and while playing MP3 the other day, one of the tanks I scanned on the Pirate Homeworld mentioned a specimen from SR388. I was wondering if I could add a section or put information somwhere in the article that the Space Pirates at least knew of SR388/had been working with creatures from there, as per what the scan said.-Super Saiyan 7 Somebody :That sounds great! I have never thought of that actually, it seems like useful information. Also, you don't need to ask to edit articles. If you have any info you think is relevant or useful, put it in. See here. Happy editing! [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:24, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, but another question I had is where to put it and how to word it; would it be something for the Trivia section? Like "The Space Pirates appear to have at least known of SR388; a scanned tank in the Metroid Processing room in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption states a specimen from SR388 had been moved and there was a 'newly discovered strain'." -Super Saiyan 7 Somebody :Yes, I think it would be a good addition to the trivia section, as its only that small tibit and not a full paragraph or anything. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:19, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Fansites & Cosplayers That RfC has gone on for quite a while now, and it doesn't seem to be getting anywhere. MG hasn't been active, so next time you're on do you think you could assess whether it's time to close it? --Mr. Anon (talk) 00:13, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Can you please comment here: Talk:List of bosses in Super Metroid and here: Talk:Nintendo DSi XL? --Mr. Anon (talk) 13:32, November 30, 2012 (UTC) My merging of the latter article was reverted and I was told I couldn't remove articles without a discussion, when I did have a discussion. Should I re-merge it or did I act too fast? --Mr. Anon (talk) 17:44, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think you did, although maybe you could wait a little longer. Everyone was saying yes to the merge though. Maybe wait for another opinion, it's not like its a major article though. If ChozoBoy said no, he should at least contribute his opinion on the topic also. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:06, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Please comment here when you can. --Mr. Anon (talk) 23:49, December 6, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering if you could do things: one, consider closing the Fansites & Cosplayers RfC as 'no clear consensus', which does not allow nor disallow such pages to be created (I'm planning to retry it again with improvements), and maybe unblock some of the IP addresses that are currently on indefinite blocks. I believe this wiki takes an unfavorable stance towards blocking IPs indefinitely due to the trouble it can cause for other people. The IPs are: , , , , , , , and . I say that these IPs should be unblocked and reblocked for a period of time if they return and vandalize (doubtful, but possible). --Mr. Anon (talk) 02:11, December 9, 2012 (UTC) HD Screenshots Hey guy, so I heard you like HD Metroid screenshots. I uploaded a pack of Prime 1 Dolphin shots for Royboy a year back, not sure what became of those, I see he's been blocked now for one reason or another, I still have them and a bunch of Other M ones. If you want them or need something specific let me know. -Taco (''talk'') 07:14, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :Oh cool! Well I did a dolphin screencap up until the boost ball, (first phendrana visit), so anything of any cutscenes after that or any of the phazon mines, crashed frigate (underwater areas), impact crater would be fantastic. I think we have lots of other m stuff, mostly cutscenes though not many battle scenes. HD screencaps are always welcome! [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 00:08, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Here's everything I have organized and indexed by subject. Mostly Prime 1 with some Other M stuff. I'd like to get some Prime 2 shots and play through that game on Dolphin, but I can't get rid of the black box cropping error that messes with the visuals. :::http://www.mediafire.com/?3d52cjra1i61kmo -Taco (''talk'') 04:36, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oh wow. These are brilliant! They'll be very helpful indeed. We do need some Prime 2 images actually, I think it's one of the games we don't have very many pictures of. But that's fine. Thanks for taking and organising these, they're great. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 05:06, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Sure thing, I would love to go through Prime 2 and 3 again on Dolphin, but the abundance of glitches is a turn off. I'll be sure to drop by again if I ever do, and if you need anything specfic for an article I can get it, 2D games included. ::::::Here's what I have of Prime 2, plus some good Other M shots I missed. ::::::http://www.mediafire.com/?bbc4r9lax5n15gd ::::::-Taco (''talk'') 05:50, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Eye Are See Your immediate presence on the Internet Relay Chat facility has been requested by order of the Galactic Hyperspace Planning Council. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 21:23, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :Okily Dokily! [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:27, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Ensign Should we wait a few more days before closing it? Doesn't look like anyone is for deleting. --Mr. Anon (talk) 19:35, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Bomb Part I noticed on the talk page for the Bomb Part article you were expressing your opinion it should be deleted. I've since marked it for deletion, so if you'd like to weigh in you can on the RfD. --Mr. Anon (talk) 01:12, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Somebody say hello to DjGrenola for me will ya? And thanks for the howdy howdy howdy... ---- the ever infamous gr0nky :To Mr Anon, yeah sure, will do. And to gr0nky, i don't know who that is, and I don't remember saying howdy (x3) to anyone either. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:55, February 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm extremely sorry, but I posted an image entirely by mistake. I didn't take the time to read uploading rules yet (I had no intentions of posting something prior to actually doing so) is there any way for me to remove it? I apologize and thank you for your time! :It's fine, it looks like FastLizard took care of it anyway. If you would like to upload more images then take a look at the Image Policy first. And if you want to use that pic on your userpage, just use this: . And dont forget to sign your posts on talk pages, just put four of these: ~ to sign your name and the time. Happy editing, and if you have any issues in future please come and ask! :) [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:35, February 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm bringing the word bubble RfC back up and was wondering if you could comment and/or evaluate if it should stay open for a little bit longer? Thanks, --Mr. Anon (talk) 23:54, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Response to your post on Wikitroid talk:Requests for Comment#Closing discussions If I remember correctly, there's a special code you place over the RfC section to signify that it is closed. --Mr. Anon (talk) 00:42, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :But what could it be...? Maybe I'll just copy and past all that formatting and alter it to suit this discussion. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 00:46, March 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, it's a code to box in the text and add a background color with a message about the result of the discussion. You should be able to get it from past RfCs. --Mr. Anon (talk) 00:48, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, but it'd be a lot easier if there was a template. I suppose no one's made one though. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 00:51, March 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yes, I think the code is as follows: This RfC was closed at 23:39, April 20, 2012 (UTC) by The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } with the final resolution of making Bob the official Wikitroid mascot. Please do not modify it. Of course, you would have to sign your name instead of using MG's signature and such. The RfC content goes in between the last < / font > and the < / div >. --Mr. Anon (talk) 21:43, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :Okie dokie, I'll see if I can get round to it this evening. Thanks a lot. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:45, March 5, 2013 (UTC) I noticed that I uploaded an image without a liscense? I apologize, I should have read the rules first. Now, I actually took the intial picture as a screenshot, then edited it to make it smaller. How should I go about fixing it? And how do I avoid this problem in the future? Thanks, and sorry. Iliekzerosuitsamus (talk) 01:36, March 12, 2013 (UTC) New Site Design? Johnsowhat94 (talk) 03:20, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello there, I'm Johnsowhat but you can call me Josh if you like. You can probably tell that I’m new to this Wiki but have written a few articles for the MegaMan Network. I’m posting this on your page because it doesn’t seem that the Forms have been used much, and you seem to be the most active admin. So I apologize if this is posted in the wrong place. This is my favorite Metroid Wiki I’ve found and I’d love to help out, unfortunately I’m not that knowledgeable of the Metroid series (having only played the Prime games). I’m not sure what others think but I believe that it’s time for a bit of a redesign. I’ve taken the liberty of creating a new background of the Wiki (I use the term created loosely because its just an edited screen cap of Other M’s intro). I also made a rough mockup of a redesigned homepage. If you like maybe ask the other admins and let me know what you think. I hope your having a great day. Hey Josh, your designs look great! To address your proposal I would say that it'd be great to alter the wiki's design. We've had a problem for a very long time with the main page and the overall look of the wiki, for me I'm not a huge fan of the background skin. Unfortunately, as you pointed out, the forums are hardly ever used and activity has been at a low, most likely due to the lack of Metroid-related content Nintendo has produced since 2011. I'd suggest that we could create a forum post and get some of the active members to talk about it, or a blog might be a good idea with the comments system. Obviously the site's look is a huge factor in getting people to be interested in the wiki and the series, and we've never really had anybody who could help with wiki appearance editing and so on. I think the Main page is the primary issue with the wiki's look, and I would be very enthusiastic about a change. Hopefully I can devote some more time to this matter and create a blog encouraging people to talk about the homepage appearance and so on. I look forward to any developments! [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 00:45, March 17, 2013 (UTC) That is true, activity is at a low. The wiki also has had an unfortunate history of proposals often going on for months and even a year. I like this layout proposal, I too am tired of the Phazon background. --Mr. Anon (talk) 01:06, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Not to butt in, but I also agree. We must consult ULF 2, better known as Bob. Sylux X 23:00, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Johnsowhat94 (talk) 14:46, March 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm glad you feel this way. I've been using this Wiki for a long time and would love to see it get a revamp. It doesn't have to be mine, just a good, solid design is all I want. Johnsowhat94 (talk) 19:10, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I took the liberty of making a new logo for Wikitroid as well. Its based on MP3's logo. Request for ban. Hey there, Since none of the other admins seem to be online right now, could you please ban for Vandalism of Samus Aran's Gunship asap? Thanks in advance, [[User:N1ghtrav3n|''N1ghtrav3n]] {Patroller} 17:54, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Purple You're joking, right? Purple means patroller. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o''''''y'b'o''''''y'X']](complaints/ ) 23:13, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah i saw that after I posted it ha. I've been gone a long time, tbh. Just a feature that I hadn't noticed really. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:30, June 8, 2013 (UTC) IRC Can you get on IRC? I want to make sure you are up to date on certain things. TheMG {talk/ } 20:38, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Requesting comment Please comment on Template:Unverified Name here. Thanks, RAN1 {ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 21:57, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Metroid (series) semi protect We were wondering if we really need Metroid (series) to be semiprotected. It is a high traffic page, but it isn't that likely to attract vandalism. TheMG {talk/ } 18:28, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Speedy deletions Can you clear out the Speedy Deletes? Some of them have been there for years. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 00:20, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :Yahh I'll get round to it. There are a few though.. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 00:27, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Ripped 3D Models Hello there, my name is Kat and I am a huge, huge fan of the Metroid Prime series, I'm actually planning on making her PED Suit (using pepakura) from Metroid Prime 3. I took a look at the wiki page for the PED Suit for some reference and noticed that you uploaded images of her 3D model that seems to have been ripped straight from the game and screenshotted in Metasequoia! If you could tell me where or how you got those ripped models, or if you could somehow send them my way, it would be such a lifesaver, it would probably save me countless hours of sheer labor (either trying to model her myself or doing everything by hand.) If you need it, my email is katteringram@gmail.com, again I would be so grateful for any one of the ripped models of her suit! Nyanface (talk) 06:54, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :Hey Kat, it's cool to see someone else using pepakura, I once used it to make Samus's helmet from Other M. However, I only uploaded pictures of the model that someone else had taken, I myself don't know how to do such things. I found the images on forums such as neogaf. You could try looking for the PED Suit as a pepakura file on its own? I was able to find the helmet from Other M once upon a time so you'd think other files would be available. Sorry I couldn't be of more help and I hope your papercrafts go very well! [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 13:14, July 26, 2013 (UTC)